


Evillious Chronicles Parody: The Evil Burger Eater Fey

by AwesomeSauce29



Category: Evillious Chronicles, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover, Dahlia Deserves It, Gen, I am a big fan of seven deadly sins songs, Iris and Dahlia are Servants, Maya Eats Way Too Many Burgers, Phoenix is Hobo Chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeSauce29/pseuds/AwesomeSauce29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An parody to 'Evil Food Eater Conchita', one of the Seven Deadly Sins songs by Akuno-P, instead the AA cast sing it, really well actually. The star is sweet, burger-eating Maya Fey who eventually eat her servants up -Oh dear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evillious Chronicles Parody: The Evil Burger Eater Fey

**Author's Note:**

> Evillious Chronicles Parody: The Evil Burger Eater Fey
> 
> The Original Source aka my biggest inspiration: watch?v=cqVca_2WkkI
> 
> Characters: 
> 
> Banica Conchita- Maya Fey
> 
> Arte- Dahlia Hawthorne
> 
> Pollo- Iris Hawthorne
> 
> The Chef- Phoenix Wright
> 
> With that cleared up, hit it Maya!

Maya: In a vile manor filled with heinous smell;

Begins with another dinners;

With an array of ingredients that sicken a normal person;

Sits lone woman devouring it with a smile on her face

This woman's name is Maya Fey;

She used to go after the most exotic foods of the world.

But at the end, what she ended up desiring was;

The world's most mouth-watering burger.

 

Dahlia and Iris: Bow down and show your reverence to our great Fey;

All the foods in this world belongs to her.

 

Maya: Devour everything in this world;

There is still room in the stomach;

Even the deadly drug that's glowing black;

Is nothing but a hint of spice.;

Eat until there nothing's but bones;

If that not enough, chew the wooden table;

The taste that dances on the tip of the tongue;

Tonight's meal is far from finishing.

 

Menus: (Illustrations only):

(Iris): Today's Breakfast  
~Fizzy Juice with 45 types of chemicals~  
~Melted cheese filled with Yellow Paint~  
~Anchovies Soup filled with potatoes-less chips~  
~Chef's special salad~  
~Sister's special waffle~  
~An array of out of abnormal eggs~  
~A chrain that will keep you vomit forever (low spicy)~

 

(Dahlia):Today's Lunch  
~Grilled and rare steak salad, with extra rawness~  
~Steamed rice with a duck head, Crispy Style~  
~Avocados grill...without the avocados~  
~Random wonton experimented by the servant~  
~Chef's Special: Phoenix Tail Shrimp Ice Cream~  
~Self made "High potion", Mac mix~

 

Maya: The 13th hobo this year;

Said in low whisper.

Phoenix: I want to be discharged, my master

Maya: Hmph, what a horrible guy,

 

Dahlia and Iris: Bow down and show your reverence to our honored Fey;

Everybody who hurt her will pay a heavy blow.

 

Maya: Devour everything in this world;

Today is a special menu;

With that hat looking stunning;

It is the perfect lettuce for the ultimate burger;

Eat until there is nothing but bones;

If that's not enough, get another "meal";

Hey, that little "Sister" over there;

I wonder, what do you taste like?

 

Menus (Illustrating it while Iris is getting eaten up):

Today's Dinner  
~The Chef's Special Salad, "with" hobo  
~A long flax, really long~  
~A pile of *Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*~  
~A mud filled Kofta, BC flavored~  
~*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown* soup~  
~A wine that's the color of blood, hey that IS blood~

Menus (Illustrating it while Dahlia is gobbled up):

*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*  
*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*  
*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*  
*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*  
*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*  
*Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown*

 

Maya: As months goes, the manor became empty;

Despite eating everything, there is none left;

But yet, she still continues to seek;

The world's most mouth-watering burger.

 

Hidden message: If any crumbs are left, I'll be whipped"

 

Maya: Devour everything in this world;

She put two breads sided with her body;

And genuinely smiled;

"There is one burger I haven't tried yet"

Fey's last terrifying meal;

Inside the burger she devoured;

The ingredients was, yes, herself;

The figure that used to eat heartily all the food;

No one will ever know the taste of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is a parody to Evil Food Eater Conchita which is owned by Akuno-P. I DON'T own anything except the concept of the parody song and the song itself. Maya, Phoenix, Dahlia and Iris from PW:AA series belongs to Capcom.
> 
> Please, don't leave any flames on my work, but the helpful criticism is fine. I know, there is some lines are not changed/altered from original source (which I never own) because it is to make the song smooth and somewhat relatable to Evillious Chronicles.
> 
> If any EC fan understood the hidden message on the original source, well done. But in Maya's case, her mother left her in her aunt's care. But her aunt Morgan forced her to eat everything as a way of torture because Morgan hates her. If Maya disobeyed, her aunt would whip her until Maya is unconscious or lost lots of blood.
> 
> If any AA fans don't understand any craps I'm saying check out Banica's story to understand a bit. It is confusing at first but here some useful links:
> 
> wiki/Evil_Food_Eater_Conchita
> 
> Chef's POV: wiki/Drug_of_Gold
> 
> Now, that was a long Author Note I ever wrote.


End file.
